This invention relates to exercise apparatus. More particularly, it relates to devices for connecting the necks and closing the mouths of opposed containers such as bottles and the like to form barbell or dumbbell weights rigidly interconnected by a hand-sized bar grip.
Because of the popularity of soft drinks, bottled water, prepared juices and the like, millions of bottle-like containers are sold daily. While many bottles are made of recyclable materials, the majority of such bottles are discarded and eventually find their way into non-regenerating disposals such as landfills and the like. Because of the wide variety of liquid goods sold in such containers, a large collection of various sizes and shapes of bottles may be found in most households. Unless an active recycle or other disposal program is maintained, accumulation of such empty bottles can become a nuisance.